


Stephen: Abduction: Waiting It Out, Part I

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Antony Starr and Stephen Amell [134]
Category: Actor RPF, Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Banshee (TV) RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF, The Boys (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: In Citadel, Antony Starr is an AU (alternate universe) character. He tells people he's an IT Risk Management and Computer Security Consultant (his official cover) but really he's a ex-military, sometimes mercenary, computer hacker and master thief hired by collectors and other ruthless people to steal for them: art, jewels, money, information... Citadel knows Antony's true occupation and he would never target the organization or any of its membership. Through Cit, he's met Stephen Amell (played RL) and fallen hard. This is their story.





	Stephen: Abduction: Waiting It Out, Part I

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Antony Starr/Stephen Amell storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

It's taken a good few minutes or so after Janko had left him alone for Stephen to calm down enough he can start to _think_. He'd used the edge of his tee to wipe at the cut on his cheek, wincing at the sting. It never occurs to him to worry it might scar, not when he's not even sure he'll get out of this nightmare in one piece. He closes his eyes, and starts to pray that he'll get out of this alive, he tries not to think about what Antony might be doing, because whatever it is… it's going to get ugly.

Having gulped down his own food, Joseph grabs the bag containing Stephen's dinner before Sandor or Istvan can get to it. He believes in using violence when necessary and it had been necessary to get Stephen into the van and restrained, but those other two, they hurt things, people, for the fun of it. "I'll take this in," he announces, tucking his gun into the back of his jeans, heading for Stephen's cell before either has a chance to respond. He nods to the guards standing outside and motions for them to open up. "You must be getting hungry," he says, taking in the new cut on Stephen's cheek, the blood smeared across his face, the other darkening bruises.

Stephen had somehow managed to slip into a light doze, but the sound of the door being open has him awake and watchful in moments, his pulse tapping out a double beat as he prepares for another confrontation. He recognises the man as his "fan" - one of the team that snatched him from the street.

He's half a mind to tell this man to fuck off, he's not hungry, but he is thirsty, and he has the lingering sour taste of vomit in his mouth. "I need a drink," he states, trying to keep his tone even. "Water."

"You're out of luck," Joseph says simply, shaking his head. "I have Coke." Pulling a cup with a lid and straw from the bag. "And a burger and fries."

Stephen hesitates for a moment, then nods. He'd be stupid to refuse food, he has no idea how long he'll be held prisoner like this and he can't afford to not be in good shape in case he gets a chance to escape.

"Okay. Good. Just remember though. You pull anything stupid and this'll be your last meal," Joseph warns him, crouching down in front of Stephen, the bag set beside them and the straw put to his lips.

Stephen's gaze never leaves the other man as he captures the straw between his lips, he concentrates on sucking up the sweet, lukewarm coke, forcing himself not to swallow it too quickly. He lets it play over his tongue, finally washing away that vile aftertaste. Once he's satisfied his initial thirst he spits the straw out, pulling himself up as he finds he's about to murmur an automatic 'thank you'.

Joseph pulls a knife from his back pocket. "Can I trust you to behave if I free both your hands or do I need to clip you to something?"

"I'm not going anywhere am I?" Stephen indicates his still bound ankles and the bloody mess smeared around the cable ties there. "Anyway, even if I could, I don't like the odds, five against one? I'm not suicidal." _No, I can wait. Because Antony will come for me..._

"It's a lot more than five," Joseph tells him, using the knife to cut through the zip-ties on Stephen's wrists. "Five's only what you've seen." He hands him the bag of food and rocks to his feet, taking a few steps back before putting the knife away.

Stephen flexes his arms and wrists, the latter sting from where the skin is broken, but it feels good to move them again. He fishes out the burger and unwraps it, he eyes the other man for a moment. "More than five?" He tilts his head. "Just for me?" And with that he takes a bite, it's nothing special, tasteless, but it's food and Stephen makes short work of it.

"No, for Antony," Joseph responds, amused, watching Stephen wolf down the burger. "But he's going to come in here thinking the same thing - that there's only a few of us."

Stephen swallows his mouthful and draws the back of his hand over his mouth. "You're so sure he'll come." Stephen makes it sound like a statement, rather than a question, and whilst he's terrified of what these men might do _if_ they got their hands on his husband, he's pretty fucking certain that they are severely underestimating Antony and his people. "He's going to... he's going to kill him, isn't he?"

"My boss?" Joseph nods, leaning against the door. "Antony fucked up. He's been getting away with shit for years because everyone was scared of him but this is about family and revenge, and my boss? He doesn't do scared. _Plus_ he's managed to find Antony's one weakness. You."

"You're right, this is about family," Stephen agrees. He picks up the cup of soda again and swills it around and takes a drink. "Whatever Antony did, he did it for a reason. He's disciplined, he doesn't make mistakes. But this..." he waves the cup around the room. "This is a huge fucking mistake."

Joseph bites back a smirk. He actually likes Stephen, he really does, and he wishes the man had seen to make a better choice than getting involved with Antony Starr. "How do you figure?"

Stephen considers whether he should answer that or not, eventually, he shuffles to sit more comfortably, the cup still held in one hand, a hand he notes almost dispassionately, that is shaking. "You've all made a fundamental error. I'm not his weak spot," he offers before glancing back up to meet the other man's eyes. "I'm his reason for being. And he's going to bring hell down on all of you for this." Its bravado, words Stephen has to convince himself are true, otherwise how else is he going to get out of this? He has to trust that Antony _will_ do everything in his power to rescue him.

"Not if he wants you to live," Joseph says softly, shaking his head, although the words do give him pause. He's heard stories. Legends almost. Wondered if they were true. "If he wants you to live, he's going to walk in here, on his own, and offer himself up."

Stephen shrugs. "What I am to him? Is so much more complicated than you can ever understand. He _will_ come for me, and there's not a person on this planet who can save any of your delusional hides when he does." He sounds almost conversational as he speaks, but what Stephen finds most peculiar is he's actually feeling...nothing. He's numb, unable to emotionally process any of this anymore; unable to deal with the situation he's in or the things he's learning about his husband.

Stephen's an actor. That's what Joseph tells himself. All this, this certainty, it's him acting, using the one skill he has. And he doesn't blame him. He can't even imagine being in the man's place. And he plans on being the hell out of here before everything goes down anyway. "We'll see," he says, matching the other man's shrug. He nods towards the bag and the cup Stephen's holding. "Finish up. You're lucky I'm the one who brought it."

Stephen pushes the bag away, there's no way he could stomach the cold fries that lie at the bottom, he does, however, drain the cup of coke. "I need to piss," he states once he's finished, licking the last few drops from his bloodied lip.

Joseph shrugs. "Use the cup or the drain, I don't care," he says, pulling a fresh set of zip-ties from his back pocket. He's under strict orders not to let Stephen out of this room.

"Fine," Stephen shrugs, he flips the lid off the cup and reaches down to push his shorts down a little, just enough to scoop out his dick, he's not at all embarrassed - but he does hope the other man is a little uncomfortable. Once he's done he tucks himself back up and pops the lid back on the cup. Then without a word he offers up his wrists.

Joseph fastens the zip-ties around Stephen's wrists, making sure he keeps them comfortable, or as comfortable as possible, and although he really shouldn't, he offers, "You want me to do new ones on your ankles?"

Stephen glances up at that, surprised at the offer. "Yeah, so long as they aren't so tight," he twists his legs to show where one tie has cut so deep into the flesh of his leg that blood is still sluggishly leaking to soak into his sock.

"Yeah, I saw," Joseph says with a soft sigh. "For my boss, this is all about Antony," he explains, cutting the ankle ties free and fastening another set in their place, more room left under these ones. "But some of the guys in here? They're looking for any chance to hurt you, so just... play along. Don't give them any excuses."

Biting back on making any noise as the cable ties are pulled free, Stephen watches the man as he replaces them. "Are you so sure you're on the right side of this?" he asks softly.

Joseph shakes his head. "I'm being paid enough to not give a shit either way," he says, checking the ties one more time. "I'll try and be the one to bring you your meals."

"Whatever you're being paid, it's not enough for what Antony will do to you..." Stephen shakes his head and settles back against the wall, he turns his face away as if dismissing the other man.

"If I were you, I'd stop worrying about me," Joseph points out as he stands back up. He knocks at the door and tells one of the guards to take care of the cup and the empty food bag, lingering only long enough to make sure the guard doesn't stay and no one else enters.


End file.
